


I’m Glad We Did That

by ashleybenlove



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Kim Possible (Cartoon), Tangled (2010), Toy Story (Movies), Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: (for KP), Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: disney_kink, Emily is Joss's mother, Eugene irons his shirt, F/M, I love Kim Possible so much., Litwak's Arcade is now a planet, Post-Canon, group date, people sitting around and talking, whispers loudly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Buzz and Jessie have a group date with Kim and Ron, Tamora and Felix, and Eugene and Rapunzel.“Is it going to be embarrassing?” Ron asked.“Only if you act embarrassing, Ron,” Kim said.





	I’m Glad We Did That

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in March 2013 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Toy Story crossover with other Disney or Pixar fandoms  
> Buzz/Jessie and others
> 
> AU (Human/Modern/Etc). Coupled Buzz and Jessie go out on double (or triple, etc) dates or group dates with other Disney/Pixar couples. You can do one other couple or multiple couples. Aside from that, you’re free to do whatever you want. Something fun.
> 
> Preference for any the following couples: Flynn/Rapunzel, Tiana/Naveen, Kiara/Kovu, Mulan/Shang, Jasmine/Aladdin, Kim/Ron.
> 
> Bonus points for any or all:  
> Buzz is not quite sure how to interact with the guy.  
> The other guy wants to talk to Buzz about their sex lives with their girls and Buzz is like, uncomfortable with that.  
> Buzz and Jessie are slightly older than the other couple."
> 
> This was my prompt and I decided to fill it because why not write about four OTPs of mine interacting.

“Aren’t we like twenty years too old for double— er, quadruple dates with other couples?” Buzz Lightyear asked as he buttoned a nice light blue shirt, standing at the doorway to the bathroom. His wife, Jessie was putting her hair in a braid, partially dressed in jeans and a tank top. 

Jessie chuckled softly. 

“I didn’t realize we were old at thirty-five,” Jessie said, completing her braid. “Because I don’t feel like that.”

Buzz sighed softly, but smiled at her. 

“And why not go out on an outing with some other couples?” Jessie said. “It’ll be fun. Maybe make some friends.”

Buzz nodded. 

“If you say so,” Buzz said. “Just dinner?”

“Hanging out, dinner, that sort of thing,” Jessie said vaguely. “Nothing too planned out. Just go with it.”

“So, am I overdressed?” Buzz asked, pointing to his shirt.

“Buzz, its fine. It’s not a tux is it?” Jessie asked. Buzz shook his head to indicate no. “It’s fine!”

Buzz nodded and then asked a question he was curious about, “Who will be in attendance?”

 

 

“Kim, why are we double times two dating with other couples?” Ron asked. “Don’t you remember how mortifying it was when we double dated with Shego and Mr. Barkin?” 

Ron cringed at the memory, covering his face. It was so awkward and uncomfortable. And it was like, three years ago! 

He tossed himself backwards onto her bed with a flump. 

“We could use the time we’re both off from college to spend some time to ourselves instead!” Ron suggested. 

They went to separate colleges, so they did not get a lot of time to spend together. 

Kim looked at her life-long friend and boyfriend of a several years and smiled tenderly.

“Ron, we’re going to do that,” Kim said, gently. She sat down next to him, looking at him in his brown eyes, smiling at him. She leaned down to give him a soft, chaste kiss. She then said, “We have plenty of time for that.”

He smiled at her.

“We’re also using this time away to meet some other couples.”

“Is it going to be embarrassing?” Ron asked. 

“Only if you act embarrassing, Ron,” Kim said, she winked at him. “Come on, get up,” she urged. She took one of his hands and pulled as she got up. “Get dressed.” 

He listened to her. 

As he adjusted his belt on the pants he wore, he voiced a concern, “We’re not going with Drakken and Shego are we?” 

Kim was fiddling with her shirt and looked at him quickly before saying, “What? No!”

“Good. That would have been weird.” Ron replied. He then added, “So, who are we quad-dating?”

 

 

“Pretty sure you and I could go out on our own. We don’t need to hang out with other couples making goo-goo eyes at each other,” Tamora Calhoun said. She was dressed in comfortable slacks (casual but still nice) and a fitted shirt, and sat on their bed. 

“Tammy, you’re already dressed though!” Felix said gently. 

She moved her head in a curt nod to indicate that she realized that he was correct.

“It’ll be fun, Tammy,” Felix said. “The ladies that have arranged this have meant it be so.” He smiled. 

She smiled back at him.

“How many other couples is it, exactly?” Tamora asked. 

“Not including us, three,” Felix replied. 

Tamora nodded. 

“It’ll be easier than finishing off the Cybugs on Litwakia,” Felix said, a smile. 

Multiple bug zapping beacons had helped with that. The Marines stationed there hadn’t even needed the backup of the Star Command Rangers (they arrived after the fact). That planet was forever safe from Cybugs; as was the rest of the Universe. This had happened more than two years ago, and she and Felix had been together ever since. 

Tamora smiled. 

“So, who are these couples, anyway? Give me details,” Tamora asked. 

“Well…” Felix began.

 

 

“Rapunzel, these people are so going to hate me,” Flynn Rider said, as he ironed his shirt, trying to make sure it wasn’t wrinkled.

“No, they won’t Eugene!” Rapunzel told him, brushing her short brown hair and turning to look at him. 

“Okay, maybe not hate, but they won’t like me,” Flynn said, looking up at her briefly before turning his attention back to the shirt. “They won’t.”

When he was satisfied with it, he turned the iron off and started to put the shirt on. 

“Eugene, you haven’t even met any of them yet,” Rapunzel said. 

“Have you?”

“Yes, I met half of each of the couples we’re meeting. They’re very nice people!” Rapunzel said. “How do you know they won’t like you?”

Flynn’s response was a shrug. 

“Why are we going out on a date with three other couples anyway?” 

“It’ll be fun!” Rapunzel exclaimed. 

He believed her. She knew what was fun and what wasn’t fun.

“Okay, okay, if you say so, Punzie,” Flynn replied. He sighed.

“You’ll like it, Eugene.” 

“I hope so. Who’s going anyway?”

 

 

The four couples met at a predetermined time and location, in what could be considered a main street or town square in a town on Earth, and they go on from there onto their date. 

“Mrs. Lightyear, Captain Lightyear! Good to see you!” Felix exclaimed when he and Tamora had arrived, seeing Buzz and Jessie. 

“Hello, Felix! And to you too!” Jessie exclaimed, smiling. She gave the shorter man a hug. “Tamora, hello!” 

Jessie gave Tamora a perfect salute (Jessie knew how to give a salute after her years with Buzz), which Tamora accepted with a nod and a quiet, “Hello, Jessie.”

“How are Ralph and little Vanellope?” Jessie asked. 

Tamora and Felix’s brother and sister— well, not technically, but that’s what they considered them. 

“Both are very well, thank you!” Felix said. 

“Von Schweetz said she wants to race you,” Tamora said. 

Both Buzz and Jessie chuckled at that. Jessie was involved in equestrian racing and fairly good at that, whereas the little child was an accomplished go-kart racer. 

“I would like that,” Jessie said.

Tamora nodded. 

“I’ll let her know,” Tamora said. She then turned her attention to Buzz. “Captain Lightyear,” Tamora said. She saluted him. 

Buzz saluted her back, saying, “Sergeant Calhoun.” 

“Good to see you arrived early this time,” Tamora said, coolly. 

“Hey, you had the situation under control, anyway,” Buzz replied amiably. He was referring to Litwakia. The Rangers were supposed to be backup, but by the time he had gotten there, the situation had been taken care of. Buzz then turned to Felix and said, “Felix, hello.”

“Buzz, good to see you, friend,” Felix said. 

They shook hands, smiling at each other. 

“Kim! Over here!” Jessie shouted at the next couple to join their group, who was across the street.

Kim waved from afar, holding hands with Ron.

“Wow, they are so much older than us.”

“Ron, they’re all less than fifteen years older than us,” Kim said gently. “The Lightyears are both thirty-five, and Felix and Sergeant Calhoun are a few years younger.”

“We’re quad-dating with Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and the Marine Sergeant that was involved with the Battle of the Cybugs on Litwakia?” Ron asked, surprised. 

“Yeah,” Kim said, with a hint of a “duh, Ron” in her voice. “That was an incredible battle. Wish I could have been there.” 

With Ron’s hand still in hers, they walked over to the two other couples. 

“They’re kids,” was the response that Kim heard from Captain Lightyear and Sergeant Calhoun. 

“Captain, sir, Sergeant, ma’am, we are both twenty-one,” Kim said, respectively. 

Kim locked eyes with the other red-haired, green-eyed woman (Jessie) and shrugged at her, a sheepish grin on Kim’s face.

“I could have sworn Kim Possible was older,” Buzz said. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I knew it had been a while since I had heard your name with ‘teen hero’ attached to it.”

“Lost the moniker when I turned twenty,” Kim said brightly. She then held out her hand for Buzz to take and added, “It’s an honor to meet you, Captain Lightyear.”

They shook hands.

“Likewise, young lady. You’ve done a lot of good work,” Buzz replied.

“Thank you,” Kim replied. 

Kim turned to Jessie and they embraced. 

“This is Ron,” Kim said, pointing to Ron when they pulled away. 

“Hey hey, Lightyears! What’s up?!” Ron said. “It’s nice to meet you!” 

Ron shook Buzz’s hand. 

“Son,” Buzz said, solemnly. 

“Sir,” Ron said. He saluted him shortly afterwards. He then turned to Jessie and said, “Mrs. Lightyear, what’s up?”

She took his hand, smiling at him, and shook it.

“He’s adorable,” Jessie whispered to Kim. “And a little weird.”

“Yeah. That’s why I love him,” Kim whispered back, smiling at her. 

Ron was high fiving Jessie and Buzz, when Kim decided to turn her attention to Felix and Sergeant Calhoun, as Flynn and Rapunzel had not arrived yet (they weren’t late, though), and pulled and said, “Ron, this is Felix Fixit and Sergeant Tamora Calhoun.”

“Yeah, the Cybug Destroyer!” Ron exclaimed. Tamora’s eyebrows rose briefly but she nodded approval of the nickname.

Tamora Calhoun took Kim’s hand and shook it firmly; Kim returned the firmness. 

“Miss Possible, an honor to meet you. I suspect you would have been an asset on Litwakia,” Tamora said. 

“An honor to meet you as well, ma’am. And thank you for the assessment,” Kim said. “Felix,” Kim added. Felix replied with a “Miss Possible,” and they hugged. 

“This is my boyfriend, Ron Stoppable,” Kim said. 

“I figured as such,” Tamora said bluntly. (Jessie could be heard chuckling nearby.)

“Hello, Ron, it’s nice to meet you,” Felix said, politely. 

“Ditto, dude,” Ron said. 

When Ron turned to Tamora, and she took his hand, shaking it briefly and firmly, he said, “Hello, ma’am, you’re awesome. Awesome to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you,” Tamora said, curtly.

“Ah! There’s Rapunzel and Flynn!” Jessie exclaimed.

Flynn trailed behind Rapunzel who ran up, squealing to hug Jessie and Kim, who returned the hug and squeals. 

“This is Rapunzel Corona, everyone,” Felix said as Rapunzel pulled away from the two redheads. He then gasped as Rapunzel gave him a hug, which he returned.

“Yeah, she’s a hugger,” Flynn said. He then added, “Hey, Flynn Rider. Well, Eugene is my first name, but call me Flynn.”

“I will! Yo, Flynn Rider. Boss name!” Ron said. They slapped their hands together.

“Flynn, Rapunzel,” Jessie began, and she introduced them to everyone else.

After that, the couples walked over to a casual sit-down restaurant and got a table outside.

“So, how’d you get this to happen, anyway?” Flynn asked. “Like, multiple couples and I think even multiple planets…?”

He scratched his head.

“Jessie’s a friend of my family,” Kim said. 

Jessie nodded in confirmation. 

“Jessie used to work at my Uncle Slim’s Ranch,” Kim explained.

“Hey, the Lazy C!” Ron exclaimed. 

“Yup!” Jessie said. “You’ve been there?”

Ron nodded.

“I still don’t like the robot horses,” Ron said. He shuddered. 

“Prefer live horses myself. Joss is my goddaughter, her mother Emily was a great friend of mine,” Jessie said. She briefly looked sad, and Buzz patted Jessie’s back gently. “So, that’s how Kim and I know each other. Through Joss Possible.” 

Kim nodded.

“Meanwhile, Buzz and I are friendly with Felix and Tamora and their family,” Jessie said. 

Felix and Tamora nodded in agreement.

“Buzz met them on Litwakia, which is where they all live. The planet had a little bug problem. And the Star Command Space Rangers were called in to help.”

“By the time we got there, it was taken care of,” Buzz added. 

“Tamora, you hit him, didn’t you?” Jessie asked. 

“I did,” Tamora said proudly. 

“Hard,” Buzz added. 

Ron and Flynn laughed at this. 

“After that, Jessie and I made friends with Felix and Tamora. We occasionally visit them on Litwakia,” Buzz said. 

“And Rapunzel and I know each other from college,” Kim said. Rapunzel nodded. 

“We’re the same year and major. Political Science,” Rapunzel explained.

“Basically, Kim and I were the ones who started this, making sure we could all meet here, that Felix and Tamora could make it here from Litwakia,” Jessie said. She added in a slight aside to Tamora, “And that you’d actually come.”

Tamora scoffed but smiled.

“But, yes, multiple planets, Flynn. Earth, Litwakia, and the planet Buzz and I live on, Capital Planet, though, I have lived on Earth in the past,” Jessie said. 

“Cool, cool,” Ron said. 

A little later, as Ron and Flynn were talking about everything from chameleons (“Eugene, they aren’t frogs!” Rapunzel exclaimed from her spot where she was talking with Jessie and Felix) to whatever else came into their mind, Kim sat in between Buzz and Tamora who were trying to persuade her to get into their respective branches of military.

“Now, I know you have a few more years of college left, but you should consider transferring to the Academy or going to the Academy after college,” Buzz told her. “You’d be excellent as a Ranger.”

“Or a Marine. You have the right stuff, red,” Tamora said. 

“I could write you a letter of recommendation,” Buzz offered.

“Thank you, both,” Kim said. “I’d like to finish my education before considering going down that road.”

“Fair enough,” Buzz said. “But your skills would be invaluable.”

Kim was saved from answering by Buzz’s wife, who swooped in from behind, and touched his face, briefly touching his mouth.

“Buzz, stop recruiting on the date,” Jessie said into his ear. She kissed his cheek. “You too, Tamora.”

“Busted,” Ron and Flynn exclaimed.

Tamora gave them a look that shut them up immediately. 

“Be nice, Tamora,” Jessie whispered, playfully, patting Tamora’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Tamora said. 

Kim gave Ron a smile from where she sat between the two members of the military: Tamora had been busted. 

After leaving the restaurant, they hung out at a park, with Jessie (with a little help from Felix) having managed to wheedle Tamora into talking with her, Kim, and Rapunzel while Flynn, Ron, Felix, and Buzz talked on their own.

“Now I know Possible is twenty-one, that the same for you, Corona?” Tamora asked.

“I’m twenty. I’ll be twenty-one later this year,” Rapunzel said.

Tamora nodded. 

“How long you been with Mr. Smug face?” Tamora asked.

“Two years,” Rapunzel said. “Eugene’s a great guy. Yourself, uh, ma’am? How long you’ve been with Mr. Fixit?” 

“Call me Tamora. And we’ve been together over two years,” Tamora replied. “Meanwhile, the Lightyears have been together for infinity and beyond.”

She rolled her eyes with a teasing smile on her face.

Jessie laughed.

And when Rapunzel looked a little confused, Jessie said, “We’ve been married five years, together for eight.”

“And Ron and I have been together for four years, since we were seventeen. We’ve been friends since we were four,” Kim said.

“ _They’ve_ been together for infinity and beyond,” Jessie said to Tamora, pointing to Kim.

Tamora chuckled.

The conversations between the eight people went on for a little while longer, before the four couples had to part. 

There was hand shaking, hugs, and salutes among the goodbyes.

“This was interesting. Thanks for the putting this together, Lightyear,” Tamora said.

“No problem,” Buzz said.

“Not you! The female Lightyear!” Tamora said.

Ron couldn’t help but giggle as Buzz hastily apologized.

“Possible! You too!” Tamora said. Kim nodded an acceptance of her thanks. “As well as Corona.” Rapunzel muttered a “You’re welcome.” “And you.” The last was Felix and she gave him a kiss on his cheek, and he smiled.

“Come to Litwakia soon,” Tamora told Jessie. “Bring your horse.”

“We will,” Jessie replied.

They embraced.

“Possible, Stoppable, Corona, and Rider, you’re welcome to visit us as well,” Tamora said.

Felix nodded in agreement. 

“I’ve never actually been in space before,” Rapunzel said. 

“Don’t worry about it, girl. It’s totally awesome, and a little scary,” Ron said. “But nothing to worry about. Unless you’re saving the world from aliens bent on world domination.”

“Ron, don’t scare her,” Kim chided. She patted Rapunzel on the arm.

“It is awesome, though,” Buzz whispered to Rapunzel, smiling at her. And she smiled back, taking his word for it. 

Both Kim and Rapunzel thanked Tamora for the invitation, planning on going at some point with their boyfriends.

And, when the couples finally did part, Buzz, Flynn, Ron, and Tamora, the ones who did not plan the get-together, told their respective partners that “I’m glad we did that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think Punzie was the fandom headcanon for Rapunzel's nickname pre-Tangled: The Series.
> 
> Pretty sure “Prefer live horses myself." is a lowkey reference to a line from a character in Bones, who said something to the effect "Favor backseats myself."


End file.
